On ne se dira plus adieux
by Nafrayu
Summary: [One-Shot] Dean a prit sa décision. Il va dire "oui" à Michel et l'Apocalypse se déroulera telle qu'elle a été prévu, mais avant ça, il doit dire au revoir à Castiel. Se situe pendant la saison 05. [Destiel]


Bonsoir à tous !

En cette soirée d'Halloween, je reviens avec non pas un OS sur le sujet mais un OS qui sert de préquel à une longue histoire qui s'appellera_ Apocalypse_. Je posterais le premier chapitre dans un mois, après le NaNo WriMo (_National Novel Writing Month_, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas il faut écrire 50 000 mots en un mois, du coup je mets mes fics en pause le temps de participer à ça et je reviens le 1er décembre !)

Cet OS est triste, _Apocalypse_ le sera aussi (je préfère prévenir) MAIS il y aura un happy end, avec moi il y en a toujours. Je voulais tenter quelque chose de plus sombre et profond mais pas non plus dénué d'humour.

**Titre** : _On ne se dira plus adieux_ (un poil triste je sais)

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Dean a prit sa décision. Il va dire "oui" à Michel et l'Apocalypse se déroulera telle qu'elle a été prévu, mais avant ça, il doit dire au revoir à Castiel. [Destiel]

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement sinon Gabriel serait président de la Terre et Dean et Castiel serait ensemble. Voilà.

Je vous laisse lire et joyeux Halloween !

* * *

><p><span><strong>On ne se dira plus adieux<strong>

La Terre était un endroit pour le moins étrange. Elle était très densément peuplée de multiples façons et tout s'accordait parfaitement pour donner une belle harmonie à toutes ses espèces. Il y avait une infinité de végétaux de toute sorte, autant terrestre que maritime des insectes plus étranges les uns que les autres et les animaux qui complétaient merveilleusement bien ce tableau.

Et puis il y avait les humains. Cette espèce imparfaite et si controversée. Certains anges les aimaient bien – et évitaient de le faire savoir –, d'autres les haïssaient – et le criaient haut et fort –, et d'autres enfin n'avaient pas tellement d'avis sur la question et ce pour une simple raison : personne ne les connaissait vraiment. Les anges qui descendaient sur Terre pour les observer restaient assez évasif sur ce qu'ils y voyaient. Ils faisaient leurs rapports à leur supérieur et ça s'arrêtait là.

Castiel les observait depuis très longtemps. Comme toute mission, il effectuait celle-ci avec beaucoup de zèle, espérant que son Père serait fier de lui. Les humains étaient tellement étranges et paradoxaux que même après des centaines d'années passées auprès d'eux, il n'arrivait toujours pas à les cerner. Certains étaient amicaux, d'autres pas, certains étaient colériques, d'autres pas, certains aimaient leurs semblables, d'autres pas, et la liste était encore bien longue.

Castiel avait la sensation qu'il n'y avait pas deux humains semblables et il était souvent dérouté par ce qu'il voyait. Le summum était lorsqu'on lui avait demandé d'en surveiller deux en particulier, Sam et Dean Winchester. A partir de là, il pouvait plutôt dire que sa vie avait changé. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec Dean après l'avoir remonté de l'Enfer. Il avait d'abord cru que l'humain pouvait le voir et l'entendre sous sa véritable forme, puis il avait rapidement comprit que pas du tout. Plus tard Dean lui avait confié qu'il avait terriblement manqué de tact en faisant plus ou moins tout exploser autour de lui. Et en brulant les yeux de son amie. Aussi.

Castiel ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu changer à ce point-là mais il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Petit à petit, les Winchester lui montrèrent, apprirent et fire comprendre ce que le mot liberté signifiait réellement. Ce n'était pas un concept explicable avec des mots ou du moins Castiel trouvait qu'aucune langue humaine ou énochienne ne pouvait parfaitement décrire ce sentiment extatique que procurait la liberté de faire ses propres choix.

Il apprit à ressentir des émotions, pas seulement les nommer mais réellement les éprouver. Au Paradis tout était plus simple et plus froid, sur Terre un millier d'émotions différentes et toute aussi violentes les unes que les autres se mélangeaient dans un fouillis inexplicable. Les humains avaient des dizaines de façon différentes d'exprimer la joie ou la tristesse, il trouvait ça tout simplement très complexe et très intriguant. Un jour, alors qu'il était sur Terre en compagnie de son ancien ami Uriel, il tenta de lui demander son avis sur la question. Uriel rétorqua simplement qu'ils n'étaient que des primates et qu'il se fichait bien de savoir quel genre d'émotion ils ressentaient.

Cependant, malgré la réticence de beaucoup d'anges, Castiel poursuivit sa mission et accepta, aima même, toutes les facettes humaines. Pour être tout à fait exact il ne connaissait et appréciait qu'un panel réduit d'Hommes mais il supposait que les autres devaient plus ou moins fonctionner de la même façon. Au milieu des sept milliards d'être humain qui peuplaient avec avidité la Terre, Castiel avait tout quitté pour un seul d'entre eux.

Un seul tout petit humain qui était à présent ridiculement pénible. Castiel était assis sur le sofa du salon de Bobby, près de la cheminée qui diffusait une douce chaleur. Il était tard dans la nuit, la maison était silencieuse et pourtant il se sentait nerveux, très nerveux. Sam était à l'étage en train de soigner les plaies de Dean qui râlait autant qu'il le pouvait. Castiel se sentait terriblement honteux d'avoir ainsi blessé son ami, la culpabilité était plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle autre émotion, il le savait à présent.

Malgré tout, le sentiment d'avoir tout abandonné pour aider une personne qui baissait aujourd'hui les bras était bel et bien ancré en lui. Il avait laissé tomber sa famille, son Père, une vie de plusieurs millénaires, pour vivre parmi trois humains. C'était – il supposait – la déchéance suprême aux yeux de ses frères. Mais Castiel se sentait heureux de ce choix et il ne regrettait rien. Ils étaient quatre à se dresser contre le Ciel et l'Enfer et pourtant il avait encore de l'espoir.

Voilà une autre chose qu'il avait apprise au contact de Sam, Dean et Bobby : l'espoir quand tout semble perdu. C'était un sentiment si beau, si énorme, si puissant qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans ressentir cette force-là. En revanche il ne savait toujours pas comment redonner espoir à Dean qui semblait prêt à dire oui à tout ce que Michel lui demandera. Il ne savait absolument pas comment contrer l'Apocalypse, ni comment aider les Winchester mais il refusait de baisser les bras.

Une partie de lui était presque prête à s'allier à Lucifer. Son frère avait raison sur une chose : une fois lui-même éliminé, Castiel serait le prochain sur la liste des anges rebelles. Et l'ange ne pouvait s'imaginer mourir de la main de Michel dans le corps de Dean. C'était inconcevable, cruel même.

L'heure passait doucement et la nuit suivait son cour en apportant avec elle une averse qui troubla bientôt le silence. Les gouttes de pluies toquaient contre la fenêtre, rappelant le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge. Le temps passait à une vitesse hallucinante et Castiel sentait l'échéance se rapprocher aussi vite que l'orage.

Le ciel commençait à gronder lorsque Dean descendit. Un peu ébouriffé, il avait les traits soucieux de celui qui se tourne et se retourne dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Les quelques contusions qu'il avait au visage guériraient vite et Castiel se détendit un peu.

– Salut, dit Dean en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Castiel ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer les flammes qui se tortillaient dans tous les sens comme des âmes en Enfer.

– Je sais que tu es un peu en colère… commença Dean.

L'ange lui lança un regard noir.

– …et je suis désolé, poursuivit-il, mais ça ne change rien à ma décision.

Castiel aurait aimé connaître le mot qui décrivait le sentiment qui l'habitait à ce moment même. Quelque chose qui allait au-delà de l'injustice, un profond dégoût peut-être.

– Tu étais la seule personne pour qui j'avais encore la foi Dean, répondit simplement Castiel.

– Je suis désolé, marmonna Dean, je ne suis pas un héros Cas'. Je suis juste humain…

Sa voix se perdit dans le vacarme de la pluie qui tombait. Il se leva et remit une buche dans l'âtre et se réchauffa un instant les mains. Il n'avait pas le courage de regarder l'ange et de voir l'étendu de sa déception. La sienne ajouté à celle de Sam c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

– Je voulais juste te dire que… que je suis très heureux que tu sois là, dit maladroitement Dean, tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant.

– Famille que tu laisses tomber, ajouta Castiel.

– Ouai je sais, murmura le chasseur, tu prendras soin de Bobby ? Je ne m'en sortirais peut-être pas alors…

Castiel était plus mutique que d'habitude et pendant un instant Dean craignit qu'il ne se soit envolé. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur les deux grands yeux bleus de Cas'. Cet ange avait réellement des yeux deux fois plus grands et bleus que ceux d'un humain normal.

– Sam va être déçu, murmura Castiel.

L'ange avait l'impression de jouer sa dernière carte. Si Dean ne l'aimait pas assez pour renoncer à cette folle entreprise pour lui, peut-être que les choses seraient différentes pour son petit frère. Après tout Dean était bien allé en Enfer pour sauver Sam.

– Je sais, c'est pour ça que je préfère ne pas le réveiller.

– Tu abandonnes alors ?

– Tu vas me mettre en pièce ?

– Non Dean, rétorqua Castiel, je te l'ai dit, j'ai perdu toute foi en toi.

Voire l'étendu de la déception de l'ange était encore pire que ce que Dean avait imaginé. Il savait qu'il abandonnait et décevait tout le monde mais il ne pouvait pas tout régler tout seul. Ils n'avaient pas de plan, pas d'armes, rien qui puisse leur donner légitimement de l'espoir. A ce stade-là, Dean n'avait plus rien à perdre.

C'est pour cela qu'il se rapprocha doucement de l'ange. Castiel le regarda avec méfiance comme s'il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il se rapprochait, lui qui tenait tant à être loin de lui d'habitude.

– Cas' je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre, marmonna Dean.

– Je suis ravi que tu nous rentres dans la catégorie « plus grand-chose » Dean, répliqua l'ange.

Dean le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Cas' ?

– Quoi ?

– Tu viens de faire de l'ironie ? demanda Dean avec un sourire.

– On dirait bien oui.

Sans réfléchir, ça ne servait plus à rien maintenant et il pouvait enfin se permettre d'être lui-même, Dean glissa une main sur la nuque de Castiel et l'attira contre lui. Castiel ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que le chasseur cherchait à faire et resta interdit. Dean posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et une main sur son torse. Il écarta doucement les plans de l'imperméable, puis de sa veste et enfin glissa sa main sous sa chemise. Sa peau était douce et chaude et laissa glisser ses doigts de son ventre jusqu'à son torse jusqu'à ce que l'ange frissonne doucement. Dean passa ensuite sa main dans son dos sans cesser de frôler sa peau. Il suivit du doigt le creux de ses reins et remonta doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en anatomie masculine, mais Dean trouvait que Castiel était très beau. Il songea presque immédiatement qu'en réalité c'était Jimmy Novak et non pas Castiel mais il effaça bien vite cette pensée de son esprit. S'il commençait à penser à ce genre de chose il ne profiterait pas de ce moment où – pour une fois – il n'avait pas à se soucier du regard des autres, ou des autres tout courts, ni de ses propres pensées. Il embrassait Castiel aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre et il aimait ça. Il allait probablement mourir alors il se fichait de tout.

D'ailleurs ce baiser était sans doute la seule et unique façon de montrer à Cas' qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Le dire était impossible.

Dean ôta sa deuxième main de la nuque de l'ange et la glissa dans son dos. Il savourait chaque centimètre carré de la peau de Castiel en se disant que ces quelques minutes n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Il l'embrassa un peu plus intensément avant de se séparer de lui beaucoup trop tôt à ses yeux.

Castiel ne semblait plus en colère, ni déçu, mais malheureux. L'espace d'un instant, Dean fut sur le point de flancher, de lui promettre que tout irait bien et qu'ils allaient se battre jusqu'au bout. Il prit une grande inspiration et se força à s'écarter de l'ange. Il posa son visage entre ses mains et se dit qu'au moins il serait à l'abri. S'il disait oui à Michel, il pouvait exiger que Bobby et Castiel soient à l'abri. Quant à Sam… il se força à ne pas penser à Sam, c'était beaucoup trop dur et il ne voulait pas flancher devant l'ange.

– Cas', commença-t-il, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu y ailles.

– Dean…

– Non je t'assure va-t'en Cas', coupa Dean, c'est mieux. Je m'occupe de Sam et Bobby.

Castiel le regarda et attendit quelques secondes, espérant que Dean change d'avis et qu'il lui demande de rester. Mais non. Il s'envola presque sans le vouloir mais resta à proximité de la maison. Il vit Dean pleurer avant de se lever pour ingurgiter une grande quantité d'alcool. Il ne supportait pas de le voir s'infliger ça, surtout après le geste plutôt étrange mais très agréable de l'humain. Castiel avait déjà vu des humains se montrer leurs grandes affections de cette manière, il espérait qu'il en était de même pour Dean et lui. Cela dit ça n'avait plus tellement d'importance mais il espérait garder en lui ces souvenirs pour ne plus les oublier.

Dean sortit de la maison en titubant et en hurlant à Michel de « _ramener ses fesses_ ». Personne n'avait encore osé parler à l'archange de cette façon et il n'y avait définitivement que Dean Winchester pour prendre les choses avec autant de légèreté.  
>Son frère se manifesta quelques instants plus tard, avec beaucoup de calme. Contrairement aux autres archanges, Michel avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande patience envers les anges et les humains. Ce n'était donc pas si étonnant qu'il soit si calme face à Dean alors qu'il l'insultait clairement. Castiel songea qu'élever Lucifer avait dû développer à l'extrême ces traits de caractère.<p>

Dean exposa ses exigences et les personnes qu'il souhaitait voir saine et sauves : Bobby Singer, lui-même – et son cœur se serra à la vue de Dean défendant bec et ongle son cas –, Lisa, Ben et… son automobile. Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait l'amour immodéré et un peu étrange que Dean portait à l'Impala mais il ne voyait pas bien en quoi le fait qu'elle ne soit pas détruite pendant l'Apocalypse était quelque chose d'essentiel. Manifestement Michel ne comprenait pas plus que lui mais accepta, visiblement trop heureux d'avoir enfin un Dean coopératif.

Le chasseur tenta de sauver Sam mais l'archange fut catégorique et lui expliqua les raisons plus qu'évidente pour lesquelles son petit-frère ne survivrait pas. Ensuite Dean parla d'Adam et fit promettre à l'ange de le libérer et de le laisser tranquille. Castiel soupira longuement et se demanda comment il pourrait changer les choses et quelles étaient ses chances s'il décidait de s'opposer à Michel. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : aucune.

Il se remémora tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient avec les Winchester et tenta de les graver dans son esprit. Quand on est un ange, même un jeune ange, âgé de quelques millénaires, les souvenirs allaient et venaient. Il n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps avec eux pour se souvenir avec précision de tout mais il tenta de graver le plus important dans son esprit : l'amour de Dean pour sa famille, le sourire de Sam, l'intelligence de Bobby, l'Impala si lente et confinée mais qui recelait une quantité de souvenirs elle aussi, les moments qu'ils avaient passé avec Dean lorsqu'il avait fait sa première chasse en sa compagnie, les premières questions qu'il s'était posé et qui avait changé toute sa vie, la liberté, l'espoir, l'amour… Castiel tenta plus que tout de graver en lui le baiser de Dean qui lui apparaissait encore plus beau qu'il était le premier qu'il recevait. Il pria silencieusement Dieu d'intervenir, d'arrêter cette folie et de lui rendre Dean. Mais rien, comme à chaque fois. Derrière-lui une immense lumière inonda la vallée toujours endormie. Ce n'était pas le soleil, seulement son grand frère qui prenait le corps de Dean. Il détourna les yeux et fixa la maison où dormaient encore Sam et Bobby, totalement inconscient de ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

En silence il leur fit ses adieux et attendit son sort. Michel savait bien évidemment que Castiel se cachait ainsi et il n'allait pas tarder à venir le ramener au Paradis.

– Bonsoir Castiel.

L'entendre de la bouche de Dean était insupportable et il refusa de regarder Michel. Son grand frère n'insista pas devant son silence et se contente de le ramener au Paradis.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé, si jamais vous avez pleuré je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller manger des bonbons ou une bonne glace au chocolat ! Sinon n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à bientôt :)<em>


End file.
